The Unknown Daughter
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: What if Ned had been raped on the famous bare skin rug? What if his ex-girl friend had his child? And now she wants awnsers.. Please read and tell me what you think!
1. Meeting

The Unknown Daughter

At this moment, the main little girl of our story, whose name I will tell you later, was twelve years, six hours and four minutes old. She and her mum were sitting on the sofa and talking.

"Mum? I know the truth about Aidan…sorry, Dad then, not being my biological Dad" the little girl said to her mother.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" the mum said sickly, stroking her dark hair.

"Mum, how long do you want me to believe that, I am twelve you know" the girl told her angrily.

The mother thought carefully. "Alright, here's your dads address and name, as well as where you can find him work" She handed her a piece of paper saying;

_Ned_

_The Pie Hole_

That was all she read as she rushed to the kitchen. "Aidan, could you please drive me to the Pie Hole?"

"Call me Dad" He moaned.

"Only if you take me to the Pie Hole now"

And so the little girl and her step dad got into the car and drove off to Cour'd Cour.

Meanwhile, the pie maker and the girl he called Chuck were making a crowd of Pies, and business had never been this good, there were hundreds of family's, demanding pie to take home and pie to eat in The Pie Hole.

"It's never been this busy, has it guys?" Olive Snook asked as she dropped in, stomach large from pregnancy.

"No, it hasn't, Ned and I must of made thousands of pies since we took a step into the kitchen at, well, about noon" Chuck told her.

Outside of the Pie Hole, the little girl and the man named Aidan arrived outside of a restaurant named the Pie Hole, with a large flaky pie crust for the roof.

"Aidan, I'll be back later!" the girl shouted and slammed the car door shut.

"Call me then!" and with that, Aidan drove off.

The little girl pushed on the door and a bell above the door way rang. _Clever._ She walked up to the counter where a pregnant short haired blonde lady and another woman with long brunette hair (who wasn't pregnant) were talking and stopped when they noticed a small girl with dark hair tied in bunches and green eyes walked up to them.

"Can I help you sweetie?" the brown haired woman asked, smiling. The little girl noticed she spoke kindly. Suddenly, the little girl felt a lump in her throat, so she placed the piece of paper that her mum had given her and swallowed. The woman took the paper, looked at it and turned around to head to the kitchen.

"What's your name sweetie?" the pregnant woman asked sweetly. The little girl didn't reply.

Suddenly, a tall man came out of the kitchen with the brunette haired woman.

"Hi, I'm Ned, what did you want to speak to me about?" He asked, shooting the women looks that said _What pie did you give her?_

"My name's….." the little girl trailed off.

"What's your name? Sweetie?" the blonde girl asked.

"My name is Esther Coleman and you're my dad, I know how that must sound, but my mum was Amy Coleman and she told me that you were both about eighteen when I was made, and she married Aidan Walsh but I didn't take his name" Esther told him, trying to sound more confident then she felt. The pregnant woman fainted. The brown haired woman looked upset and angry at the same time. The tall man named Ned opened his mouth. It was pretty clear that he remembered an Amy Coleman, as well as what had happened.

_The Facts were these; Ned had been 18 years old, when he and his current girlfriend were watching a movie on the all too known bare skin rug, when she practically ended up raping him as he didn't want to make love to her. He broke up with her the next day. Nine months later, Esther Coleman was born._

"Ned, you have a daughter?" the brown haired woman looked hurt and Esther suddenly felt bad.

"It was frigging rape Chuck!" Ned told her.

"Chuck? Your name is Chuck?" Esther asked.

"Actually it's Charlotte, but every one calls me Chuck" she told her.

"Do you have proof?" Ned asked her.

Esther pulled out some papers out of the rucksack she had been carrying and handed Ned and Chuck the papers.

"Esther Coleman, date of birth: 13th January 1998, mother: Amy Coleman, Father: Ned…" Chuck trailed off.

"I did some tests" Esther told them.

"Why?" Ned asked.

"Because I wanted to find out who my dad was, now I know. Haven't you ever wanted the truth?"

"I know I have" Chuck said, thinking of her "Aunt" Lily.

"Then you'll know how I feel" Esther told her.

Chuck smiled. Esther was really nice, for a 12 year old what sit, but she wasn't a 12 year old what sit.

"I should be going, mum'll be getting worried, I'd better call Aidan" she turned around and head for the door.

"Aidan? Why call him, if Chuck can get Olive up, I can speak to Amy. Do you want a ride home?" Ned asked. Esther nodded.

"Olive, that's pregnant lady's name? Olive?" Esther asked.

"Yup" Chuck replied, lifting Olive up.

Half an hour later, Esther and Ned arrived home. Upstairs, Ned could hear loud high pitched moans and thumps.

"This is a bit embarrassing" Esther was blushing as she told him this "Come with me, I can't call them down on my own" and she led him to the bottom of the staircase.

"Mum! Stop that, we have a guest!" Esther hissed up the stairs. The noise stopped.

"Oh, so embarrassing!" Amy said, walking down the stairs, hair ruffled, skin sweaty "Who's this?"

"This is Ned. The one who happens to be my dad" Esther whispered, making Amy go white.

"Umm, did you send her over to me with fake test results? She can't be my kid, I have a girlfriend who I love very much and you send a poor innocent little girl over to The Pie Hole so that you can get Child Support!" Ned shouted.

"No, I came over here on my own accord, ummm, Ned, Dad, whatever you want me to call you, and those test results are real" Esther told him.

"But, now that you mention it, I think I'll sue you for abandoning your child" Amy told him.

Ned looked at her, stunned. How could she sue him?

"I didn't know that she existed, you never sent me a text or phoned me Amy, You never visited me to tell me, no, you decided to do the teenage girl thing and lay around the house in a pink tracksuit, big chav hoop earrings and smoking cigarettes like there's no tomorrow, like you're not Prego!" he told her.

"Mum, don't sue him, he never abandoned me, you were too lazy to tell him!" Esther shouted angrily and her mum hit her across the cheek, making tears well up in her green eyes.

"Don't hit her!" Ned shouted.

"She doesn't live under your roof, so I'll do what I damn want to her!" The mum argued.

"Not anymore" he turned to Esther who looked up at him confused "Pack your stuff, you're coming home with me"

"You can't do this!" Amy screeched.

"I'm her father, of course I can!"

"Don't you dare go Esther!"

"Why?" Esther asked, angry at her mum.

"Because…because I love you munch kin!" Amy lied.

"No you don't" and with that, Esther skipped up the stairs.


	2. Lawsuit and labour

Chapter 2

When Esther came back downstairs, it was pretty tense.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Please don't go, I need you to help me sue him-" Amy shut up realising what she'd said.

"Can we go?" Esther asked.

"Yep, See ya Amy" Ned said.

"Go then, I don't need you, I have Aidan, you were an accident Esther!" Amy screeched and slammed the door behind them.

Esther looked up at Ned with tears. "Do you think she meant it?"

"No, she's just…..angry" Ned told her. Esther nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Esther wiped her tears away with the sleeve of the cardigan she had put on. She didn't believe this lie though.

After Ned had driven back to the Pie Hole, he went inside to check on Chuck and Olive.

"I thought you were driving her home" Chuck said. _uh oh._

"I was, but Amy sorta went mental and hit Esther and she wants to sue me for abandoning Esther" Ned told her "That's all"

"OK, but, doesn't she have another relative?" Chuck asked.

"Afraid not. Where's Olive?"

"Went home to Randy, well, where's she going to sleep Ned? We live in a tiny apartment, the only place she can sleep is in the Living Room!"

"I can sleep there, I'm not fussy, but I'd like to ask for an ice pack or something as my cheek's burning from where mum hit me" Esther said, she wanted to make a good impression on Chuck after all, If she wanted another mum of course.

"Fine" Chuck answered, clearly stressed.

"Or I could just go home to mum, if you don't want me here" Esther felt her eyes tear up.

"No!" Ned and Chuck shouted at the same time and then they both shared a look.

"Well, I have school in the morning and I'd like some where to sleep please"

So Ned and Chuck led her upstairs.

The Next morning, Esther woke up at half past six and got dressed, and despite trying not to wake Ned and Chuck up, Chuck woke up and crept out to the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early?" Chuck whispered, making Esther jump slightly.

"I have to get to school" Esther replied.

"Which one?" Chuck asked, looking at her uniform.

"Cour'd Cour Secondary School"

"That's just down the road though, you've got hours left"

"Oh"

Esther looked up at Chuck "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you" Chuck asked.

"Because, I'm your boyfriends kid, you're supposed to hate me!"

"Well, I don't, you're adorable, in a way, and I'd love a kid, but, I can't have one"

"Why?"

"It's complicated" Chuck told her, making the little girl nod with understanding "Will your mum really sue Ned?"

"Probably" Esther said "She's a bit mental, if you know what I mean"

"I do"

"Do you Want to marry my dad, because if you do, You can, you better then bio mum" Esther asked, making Chuck's mouth drop open.

"Um Um…." Chuck was stuttering.

"Don't know? Think about it then" Esther smiled.

_**Two Months later**_

"Everyone rise for the Judge Judy!"

Ned, Chuck, Emerson, Olive, Randy and people who knew Ned to be a sort of source of information on him were in court. Amy and Aidan stood there too. They had filed a lawsuit against The Pie Holers.

"Everybody be seated" the judge said and everyone did so.

"Now," Aidan, who was being Amy's crappy lawyer said "My client has told me that The father of the girl in question, Esther Coleman, abandoned the baby and mother at birth because, and I quote, "I'm Eighteen Dude, I don't want a kid"! I rest my case, your honour"

"Is this true Ned?" the judge asked.

"My client has told me that he'd like to explain his story" Emerson Cod, who was being Ned's lawyer, told the judge.

"Ok, Ned, come up and tell us what happened" the judge said kindly.

"Ok, It all started when Amy and I were still going out at eighteen and she invited me over for a movie," Ned told the jury "So, we sat on a bare skin rug and watched the movie, but about halfway through it, she started getting suggestive, you know, saying stuff like "Want to do it?" and stuff like that-"

"Objection!" Aidan shouted.

"Please Mr. Walsh, let Ned finish his story" the judge said "Carry on"

"But because I didn't want to "Do it", she got on top of me and, well, you get the picture"

There were murmurings in the audience.

"That's when I broke up with her. I haven't heard from her since then, except for when Esther got in touch with me. So, in my defence, I didn't know she existed your honour"

"Is this true Amy?" the judge asked.

"No, he's lying your honour! He knew I was pregnant and left me on my own! I was a wreck! My own mother kicked me out!" Amy lied convincingly.

"Hmm, I don't know what to do. I need to see the girl if I can't make my mind up by the end of today" the judge frowned. "I'd like to see "Kitty Pimms", I need another opinion"

Chuck stood up "Thank you your honour"

"Now, how long have you known Ned for?" the judge asked.

"Well, I knew him from childhood and we were each others first kiss. Then we were separated. But, about nineteen years later, we met again and we became girlfriend/Boyfriend" she told her. Chuck lookd round at Ned and smiled.

"So, a long time?"

"Yes"

"Is he a sweet man?"

"Oh yes! He's kind, once, when this girl was blown up by a car bomb, he always complimented her, in the friendly sort of way of course"

"Thank you Kitty. One more question; Do you think he would abandon his child if he knew about her?"

"Of course not"

The judge thanked her and called up Maurice, Roleston, Olive (Who's still pregnant), Randy, Lily and Vivian and they all said he would NOT abandon Esther.

"Ok, one more; Esther Coleman, I need to ask you some questions." the judge told her.

Esther walked up to the judge. "Yes your honour?"

"We're going to my office, so that you can talk in confidence, so they won't hear what we're saying until later, OK?"

Esther nodded.

When they were in the judge's office, the judge started asking questions.

"Do you want some Coke Cherry?"

"Yes please" the judge pulled out a bottle of Coke Cherry and handed it to the little girl.

"So, sit down, the chair won't bite!" Judge Judy told her "Firstly, why did you move in with your father?"

"Well, he was driving me home and then when we got home, my mum and him started arguing, and then mummy slapped me…"

"She slapped you? Why?" Judge Judy was shocked.

"I don't really know, she's a bit mad I suppose. Then Dad wanted to take me home, to him and Chuck, whose really nice by the way…."

"Chuck, who's Chuck?"

"Oh, I mean Kitty"

"Ok, carry on"

"But when we left mummy's house, she started saying I was an accident and that she didn't need me or want me."

"Oh. Second of all, Do you know if your dad knew about you before this or not?"

"Sort of, Mum did tell me once that she never really thought to tell him, and then another time she told me, when I was a bit older, that I didn't need him"

"I've heard enough, I've made my decision, by the way, keep the Coke, you might need it"

When Everyone was seated, the judge began speaking.

"After talking to the little girl, and taking everything into account, including comments from both sides, I've decided that the defendant, AKA: Ned, is-" she was cut of by Olive's screams.

"She's in labour!" Randy shouted, lugging Olive by the arm out.

Everybody ran out to the called ambulance which had just arrived outside. When they arrived in the hospital, Olive and Randy were rushed to a private ward.

An hour later, everybody crept in quietly to Olive's ward.

"How are you doing Olive?" Chuck asked.

"I have a girl everyone!" Olive smiled, Randy was holding a pink bundle of blankets.

"Aww" everyone cooed.

"I'd love to stay but we have to solve this case" Judge Judy said.

"Go Ned, I'll be fine, just, come back afterward and tell me what the result is" Olive told him, sounding like she was talking about Britain's Got Talent, X factor or some other TV Show.

So they head back to the court.

"Right, where was I, oh, yes, I find Ned, the defendant NOT guilty" She banged her mallet down "Case closed, oh, and, I'm also putting Esther into the care of her father, if that of course is what he wishes" Ned nodded "Well then, you may leave everyone"

Ned, Chuck, and everyone else gave a cheer.

"This isn't over Ned!" Amy hissed, before turning to Esther "What did you tell the judge, what lies?"

"Amy, leave her alone!" Chuck told Amy, narrowing her eyes.

"Can I live with you guys?" Esther asked hopefully.

"Of course you can!" Chuck told her, hugging her.

They then head to Olive's ward to tell her the "result".

"That's brilliant!" she cried when she told them.

"Have you named her yet?" Esther asked, cooing at the new born baby snuggled in the blondes arms.

"Nope, I don't know what to name her sweetie" Olive told her.

"What about….hm" Esther thought long and hard "What about Judy? Like Judge Judy"

"Like the Judge who, you know, solved the case for you?" Olive smiled.

"Yeah, like her"

"Yeah, yeah! It fits! Judy Marie Snook!" Olive kissed Judy's head, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Olive, I'm still the Godmother, right?" Chuck asked.

"And Ned the Godfather" Olive said, and they did their special handshake.

"Cool, what is that?" Esther asked eagerly.

"Our special friendship handshake" Olive said chirpily.

"Double Cool!"

Everybody laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're adorable when you say that" Ned said, smiling.


End file.
